endsmeans
by alexb49
Summary: Missing scene from The Serpent's Pass. /He spotted Li at the prow of the boat/ dark!Jet/Zuko rated M for sexual situations


Missing scene from The Serpent's Pass

Rated M for descriptions of m/m related sexual activities.

Pairing: dark!Jet/Zuko

Any feedback is more than welcome.

______

He spotted Li at the prow of the boat, watching the vast ocean as they approached the massive outer wall of the city. Jet paused to consider his options. Li had built a wall around himself as impenetrable as the walls of Ba Sing Se. If Jet could find a weak point, then he could work his way inside the other man's guard to get what he needed. A talented, experienced warrior who just happened to be on the same refugee boat? He couldn't let a prize like Li get away if he wanted to rebuild his army, whatever it took.

How to break through the wall? This might be my last chance to get him alone he thought to himself. His tongue fluttered against the ever present piece of grass he kept between his teeth as he approached Li and considered his opening gambit. What about an appeal to brotherhood?

"You know, as soon as I saw your scar I knew exactly who you were." He saw Li stiffen slightly, then nothing. Jet tried to absorb every detail of every part of the other man to gauge his responses. The fog beginning to gather around them like a cloak added to the feeling of isolation. He pressed on.

"You're an outcast. Like me,' he continued. "And us outcasts need to stick together." He gave a glance out of the corner of his eye to see if Li had even outwardly acknowledged his presence. _No. Not yet_.

Hmm. He knew this wasn't going to be easy. He was going to have to be more... forceful with Li.

He barred his teeth in a slightly lupine smile.

"We need to watch each other's backs. Because no one else will," said Jet softly. Jet's heard his pulse in his ears as he forced himself to school his features to match Li's pensive frown. Jet would soon be out of time alone with his prize.

Li finally responded without turning to face him. "I've realized lately that being on your own isn't always the best path."

_Crack_, thought Jet. He took a deep breath to calm himself. One false step and his prize would bolt back to the doddering old fool of an uncle. He couldn't let that happen.

"I know what it's like, "Jet began softly as he stepped forward to place a hand on the railing, keeping his back to Li. "The pain of losing loved ones. Families torn apart. You have to always be the strong one with no one to turn to." He let his voice shudder artfully and looked forlornly at the ocean ahead as he continued. "I've felt that loneliness. It can consume you."

_Risky move, Jet_. _Was that too obvious? _He ground his jaw around the stem in his mouth, stabbing himself lightly in the tongue to keep his focus, giving him the appearance of internal reflection.

It took all of his willpower to break out in to a huge grin when he felt Li's callused hand land on his shoulder.

_Crack, crack, crack._ A little piece of the wall fell away.

Jet needed to tread carefully.

He kept his back to Li as he felt the warmth of the other's hand through the thin fabric of his shirt. "I think we can make a great team, you and I."

"I think so too but…" started Li, carrying more gravel in his voice than usual. "I just don't know if I can let that happen. I feel like my destiny is waiting for me somewhere else."

Jet's heart raced as the back of his mind gave a wolf-like howl of anticipation at the admission. _Just what I needed to hear._

He finally turned in towards Li, made eye contact and brought himself in to close enough to feel Li's hot breath on his face. Li's eyes widened slightly in faint surprise but he didn't move away from Jet's intrusion, or drop his hand.

_Excellent_.

"But we need you with us, Li." Jet scanned Li's face for any hint of alarm at his proximity. He saw none. "I need you."

With that Jet brought his hand up to cup Li's chin and gently brushed his lips with the other man's. Li's eyes closed but the rest of him made no move to break away. _Easy, Jet._

Jet's hand dropped to grasp Li's neck as he removed the omnipresent grass from his mouth with the other. "We can fight shoulder to shoulder, helping the poor people of this city." Jet fancied he could see Li's heartbeat as he used his thumb to stroke the strong cord of muscle running along Li's throat. Li's breaths started to quicken but again made no other move.

"With our talents combined we'd be unstoppable." Jet shifted his hand to the base of Li's scalp to bring him in for a much harder kiss.

With this Li came alive. Jet reveled in the kiss. The hot, wet, open mouthed kiss. Li's obvious lack of experience in this area was more than made up by his hungry response. Jet let the other man run his tongue over his teeth as Li tried to explore every inch of his mouth. Jet could taste the remains of the roasted picken meat they had liberated from the Captain's galley as he yielded to Li's assault. Jet turned his chuckle in to a throaty sigh as Li sucked and pulled on the other man's bottom lip with his teeth.

_This is working out far better than I could have ever hoped for._ This was small stakes though. He had to make things more interesting to bind his prize to him. Jet regretfully pulled away from Li's attack on his mouth. This could have been so much more fun in ideal conditions.

Jet dove in for a counter strike and began licking the thin sheen of sweat coming up from the other man's collar to the ridge of his lower jaw then back again. He brought his full attention to bear on the sinewy neck by alternating between scraping the skin with his teeth, roughly biting or sucking, leaving small bruises where he could. Li made soft little moans from deep within his chest as he wrapped his arms firmly around the man eating him alive.

Looking past Li's shoulder, Jet saw the first buoy break through the thick fog, directing the refugee transport boat in to the harbor. _Not much time left_.

Jet began to search for skin underneath Li's tunic. He felt Li begin to tremble underneath him. With one hand he began stroking Li's chest as if he was gentling a spooked ostrich-horse. "Shhh. You need this."

Jet's other hand plunged in through the top of Li's waistband to wrap around to find an impossibly hard cock waiting for him. _No undergarments? You're just full of surprises, Li._ With a firm grip Jet guided them both back to let Li lean against the railing and began stroking in earnest.

Li used his own fist to muffle his cries. Jet whispered words of encouragement as Li began thrusting into Jet's clever hand. "Yes. We won't be alone anymore. Do this for me. We'll do so much together. " Jet could hear the bells ringing, marking the second line of buoys. He could hear the ship's crew begin to prepare to dock, the fog still obscuring the details of their activities.

Jet paused to admire the flush on the unmarred side of Li's face. _Almost there_.

"Never lonely again," he murmured in Li's good ear. With that Jet gave Li's cock an almost savage twist, using his callused thumb at the base of the head. Li's whole body spasmed and the rest of the wall tumbled down. Li came in pulses, splashing onto his own clothes and Jet's waiting hand.

Li hissed as Jet gave his supersensitive skin one last stroke. Jet gently withdrew his hand from the other man's trousers. He waited for Li to lock eyes on him and proceeded to lick his own palm clean with flat, broad strokes of his tongue. Li watched this all, wide eyed and panting.

"Ahoy there!" Jet and Li both turned, guilt written all over Li's face, as they were startled by a voice from within the fog. A deck hand became more visible as he approached them. "You boys need to get below deck while we enter the port! Hurry now!"

Without saying a word, Li moved quickly in to the fog and was gone.

Jet sighed and slowly began moving towards the ladder to the lower levels. Damn this terrible timing! He had worked hard to create that delicate mood. _Ah well._ He would have one last shot at trying to win Li over in the refugee processing center. If words couldn't convince the man, well, Jet had lots of thoughts on what else might work.


End file.
